Out of the Darkness
by BlueStar33
Summary: When Jessie returns from New York City four years after leaving her ranch in Texas, lots of things have changed. But thankfully, at least one has stayed the same. Changed to "M" to be safe
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Toy Story!**_

A tall, young woman with red hair that was shortly cut nearly ran out of the airport tunnel searching for her older brother. She had on a red tee shirt and skinny jeans tucked into cowboy boots. On top of her short, chin length hair was a cowboy hat. Her hair was tied up into a half ponytail with a yellow hair bow. In her hand was a small designer bag and duffel bag that was covered with horses and cowboy boots and other countified icons. She searched the large crowd for her brother's familiar face, chocolate brown hair and eyes.

Her search payed off. She spotted him and sprinted over and threw her arms around his tall form, dropping her bags on the floor in the process. "Woody! I'm so happy to see you again! God, it's been forever, hasn't it?" said the red head, releasing Woody and grabbing her bags again. Her emerald green eyes were filled with sadness.

"Four years, if I remember right." He replied. The tall man noticed the sadness in his little sister's eyes. He pulled her back into a hug and said, "Let me say something, Jess. I'm not mad at you for running off like you did, but you gotta promise me never to do it again."

"I swear I won't. I don't even know why I did it. If I could take it back I would in a heartbeat," she said, tears threatening to spill out of her eyes.

"Hey now. None of that. 'We live for the future and in the present, not the past,' remember?" Woody told her, pulling her in for another hug.

"Yeah. How could I forget? Mom said that all the time."

"Good. Now let's go home," he said, releasing her as they made their way to the baggage claim. They retrieved Jessie's two suitcases and walked to the parking lot out front. Once the big glass doors were in view, Woody decided to break the news to Jessie. "Hey um...you remember Bo, right?"

"Of course! Bo and I were best buds all through school. I know you think that city air is bad for your brain but I'm not about to forget my best friend." Jessie replied, with a hint of annoyance in her tone.

"Good. Well, we are kinda dating now." Woody said sheepishly.

"Really? That's great! You two are perfect for each other!" she replied enthusiastically.

He waitied until they got out to the parking lot and broke the other news. "And um..well you remember Buzz, right?" he said nervously.

Jessie stoped dead in her tracks, tears threatening her again. "Buzz? How could I forget.." she said, mostly to herself. The sadness in her eyes was quickly pushed away. "How..how is he doing?" She asked, covering up all hints of sadness.

"He missed you a lot. He wouldn't talk to anyone or do anything during the first few weeks you were gone. And when we saw what happened on the news, he..well he didn't take it so well."

"Is he..mad at me still?" she asked, looking down at the ground as they approached Woody's pick up. Jessie never wanted things to end up like this. Never wanted to hurt him..or anyone for that matter.

"I don't know. I think he is just really confused. You hurt him..a lot," replied her brother.

"I know. And trust me. There isn't a day that goes by without me regretting what I did."

"I know. But I'm not the one you should try to convince."

Silence took over as they loaded her luggage into the bed of Woody's old red truck and got into the small cab. The silence gave Jessie time to think about what had happened _that _night. It was so painful to think about. The engine roared to life as they made the long hour and half drive from Houston Airport to the country side out of the city.

She stared out the window at nothing in particular, when the memory came rushing back to her.

_Jessie and another girl walked out of the movie theater. It was dark out and the duo was hurrying back to the apartment. They took a short-cut through an alley way when they realized they were being followed. Four men were approaching quickly from behind. They were closing in quick. Nothing Jessie could do. Sudden pain exploded in her head. Her world going black-_

"Jessie!"

Her brother's voice brought her back to the present. Her green eyes met his brown ones and he asked her if she was alright.

She nodded and stared back out the window. It had been a year. A year since she had abandoned all hope. That she was knowcked out and thrown into that black van. Taken across the border. Sold. Abused. _Stop thinking about it! Think about something else! Anything else! _She told herself.

Her thoughts turned to a certain classmate from when she was back in high school. Benjamin Lightyear, or as everyone called him, Buzz. She wasn't really sure where he got the nick-name, only that it stuck with him all through school. She remembered his sandy colored hair and how short he was up until senior year. He had really pretty blue-grey eyes that always gave away what he was thinking. How he always turned into a "babbling idiot" (according to Woody) when he was around her...up until freshmen year that is. He finally got the guts to ask her to homecoming, and she agreed. Yeah, he was very cute, and it was very clear that he had a crush on her. Frankly, Jessie thought the same of him, but she was too much of a tom boy to admit that to anyone but herself and once to Bo. They dated through most of high school. Everything was perfect.

Until she got accepted to New York State University. It was more than a long shot when she applied to it, but some how they replied and wanted her. There was absolutely no way she could turn down a full ride to one of the best fashion designer schools in the country. She told pretty much nobody of this (other than her parents), and then she packed up and left a few days before the start of the term.

After she left she hadn't head from him. Not a call. No texts. No IM's or e-mails. Hell, the only one who called regularly was her brother and parents.

"So..how is Bo? I haven't heard from her in a while," Jessie asked.

"She's good. After you went up to New York, she opened her own little diner in town," he replied.

"Really? Wow! She really is an amazing cook. I'm glad things are going good for her"

"Yeah. She's making dinner tonight in honor of your return."

"Aww that's sweet of her," Jessie replied with a smile.

After a few more minutes of silence, Woody let out a nervous cough. "Ya know..if you ever need to talk or anything..well I'm right here."

Jessie smiled. "Thanks For everything. But I'm fine. I really am."

"Hey, no problem sis."

Woody turned to look at his little sister and couldn't help but notice that her smile didn't reach her eyes.

* * *

**Hola everyone :) It's been a looong time, hasn't it. Well I was just looking thorough my old stuff this morning and I found this. I decided I'm going to go through and revise everything before I post any new chapters (Yeah, I've got a couple brewing in my cauldron). I'm gonna contact my old beta, ****Jenifer Collins and see if she still want's to beta the new chapters. Soo yup :) I've got some plans for the story. I hope you all like them :)**


	2. Chapter 2

The old red pickup pulled into the long driveway that led to the families old ranch. Less than a minute later, the house was in view, and Woody parked.

"Hey Jess, I guess I should have told you this sooner but...I invited Buzz tonight. He said he'd be here around six."

The red-head immediately looked at the dashboard clock. It was quarter to five. That would give her a little over an hour to prepare herself. She nodded and quietly said okay.

Woody sighed and took off his cowboy hat and ran his hands through his short, thick brown hair. "You ready then?"

Jessie took a deep breath. "Yeah." She said, getting out of the truck. Her boots hit the ground and she closed the door. Taking a deep breath, she smiled. What was she thinking? This was where she belonged. She retrieved her duffel bag and purse from the truck bed, and Woody grabbed her two suitcases.

"We didn't change your room at all. All your old clothes and stuff are still up there."

"That's good. I didn't bring a whole lot. And I haven't really grown much or anything since I left so everything should still fit."

"Okay. Well, I'll be downstairs. Bo is already here, in the kitchen," said the cowboy, nodding towards his girlfriend's small white car.

"I'll come down in a little bit. I want to clean up and change out of these clothes," replied the red- head.

"Okay, just take your time. It'll just be us four tonight. Mr. and Mrs. P. were out of town, and Rex, Trixie, Dolly and Hamm are at a video game expo by San Antonio. And Slink is off on a business trip near New Mexico. I honestly don't know. He said he'd explain when he got back. Pricklepants is rehearsing tonight for some play thing...or..something. You know how he gets."

Jessie smiled at the mention of her old friends. It had been so long since she had heard from anyone.

They entered the big house and climbed the stairs near the door to her room upstairs. Woody was right. They hadn't changed her room at all since she went up to New York. The same floral walls greeted her when she entered. Her brother set her cases on the yellow, four poster bed and said that he and Bo would be downstairs whenever she was ready. She nodded and proceeded to go to her bed and open one of her cases, searching for her bag full of bathroom necessities. Upon finding it, she made her way across the hall to the small upstairs bathroom. She showered, letting the hot water relax her as she used her lavender scented shampoo and body wash.

She got out and dried her hair, deciding not to do anything with it. It was too short to do a lot with anyways. Jessie wrapped the big fluffy towel around herself and went back to her room to get ready. She decided on jeans and an old yellow button down shirt.

It was great to be home again. Even though she'd claimed to hate this small town as a child, she loved it now. The city just wasn't for her. No matter how how scorching the hot Texas sun was, or how they hardly ever got any snow, or how much she loathed the fact that you never got any privacy in a small town, she loved it and always would.

Glancing at the clock, she realized that Buzz would be here in about a half hour. She pulled on socks and her boots and went downstairs to see Bo.

As she entered the kitchen, she found herself in a pair of small arms being hugged...very tightly.

"Jessie! It's great to see you again!" said the blonde- haired girl.

"Can't-Breathe!" choked out the red- head.

"Oh! Sorry! I'm just so happy to see you!" Bo replied sheepishly.

"It's great to see you too, Bo. And thanks for making dinner..watcha cookin' by the way?"

"No problem dear! And your favorite! Roast with mashed potatoes, corn and homemade gravy."

Jessie smiled. "You remembered."

"Of course I did, silly! You are my best friend!" Bo replied, heading over to the stove to stir the potatoes. "Woody is outside, tending to the horses. He said to send you out whenever you came down."

Jessie nodded and said she'd be back and headed out the back door towards the big barn. She absent mindedly wondered about her old horse, Bullseye, and how he was doing. She entered through the barn's big doors to see Woody grooming a brown horse, who she instantly recognized as the Bullseye from before she left.

She approached him quietly, not sure if he'd know who she was or not. "Hey buddy, you remember me?" She asked the horse holding out her hand for him to sniff. He did, then lifted his eyes to Jessie, who he immediately nuzzled, asking for pats. "I take that as a yes. How ya doin' Bullseye?" she asked, not really expecting an answer.

"He's been doing good. In fact, an expectant father. Him and Buttercup both are. He's a great horse, Jess," her brother told her, giving the horse a pat before returning the brush to a grooming kit and setting the kit back in its place. "What do ya say we go for a ride later on?"

"I'd love to!"

Woody smiled. "There is the old Jess. It's good to have you home again."

Jessie returned the smile. "It's great to _be_ home again."

The two sat in silence for a few more minutes before they heard a car pull down the driveway.

"Well, you ready for dinner?" asked Woody, not sure about Jessie's reaction.

Jessie took a deep breath, trying to make the butterflies disappear. "You bet! Flying makes me starved. You'd think they would serve better food with as much as you pay to fly," answered Jessie.

* * *

**Guise. Remember. This story is a wee bit dark. So if you're offended by rape and everything..don't read..ye..**


	3. Chapter 3

Woody and Jessie made their way into the house. As much as Jessie tried to push them away, the butterflies kept returning. Yeah, she was excited to see Buzz, but was also nervous at the same time. Would he be mad at her? What if he didn't like her anymore? What if he moved on and had a girlfriend? She saw Buzz get out of his car. In his hands were lilies, her favorite flower. She broke into a sprint and ran up behind him, hugging him from the back. "Buzz!" she shouted.

The redhead released him and he turned around and captured her into another hug. "Jessie..I thought I would never see you again," he whispered.

It took all of Jessie's strength not to cry, and she managed to hold back the tears. "It's great to see ya," she whispered back.

She felt him squeeze her tighter to him before he let her go and handed her the flowers. She took a deep breath of their pretty scent. Buzz made his way to his oldest friend and shook his hand. "Woody, good to see you."

"Buzz, always great to have ya around," said the cowboy.

The trio made their way into the old farm house and over to the dining room. Bo had all the food sitting out, and was just carrying out the roast. "Good to see ya, Buzz," she said as she set the roast on the table.

"Always a pleasure, Bo. Looks delicious."

"Well have a seat. It's gettin' cold."

Woody caught Bo before she sat down and whispered something in her ear. She stole a glance at Jessie, and mouthed "later," and sat down. She dished out some food onto her plate, and passed it along. Conversation soon filled the room, along with laughter and stories of the best days of their high school.

"Remember the time when we all went camping the summer before senior year?" Woody asked.

Jessie laughed. "Of course! It rained the whole time, and you only brought one tent. We all had to sleep in it for the whole weekend! It was a disaster!"

"Ah..I remember that. Woody and I went fishing, and the fish got fried by lightning before the first storm rolled in."

Jessie and Bo both gave him a look that said they didn't buy it then, and they weren't about to buy it now.

"It really did happen!" Woody tried to convince them.

"Uh-huh. And Hamm can fly." Bo retorted.

Jessie laughed and Bo quickly joined in. Buzz looked at Woody and shrugged.

Once Bo and Jessie calmed themselves down, dinner was cleaned up, and Buzz approached Jessie as she was finishing loading the dishes in the dishwasher.

"Hey..I was wondering..would you like to go for a walk or something?" He asked nervously.

Jessie's eyes lit up and she smiled. "I thought you'd never ask," she replied.

She dried her hands off on a towel and they exited the house through the back door. There were crickets chirping, and the sun was just beginning to set. They walked around until they got to the woods. They found the big oak tree that had a couple swings on it and sat down to watch the sunset. "Ya know," Jessie began. "After they took me, I never thought I'd see the sun again."

"Jessie, I'm so sorry," Buzz said, getting up to go to where Jessie sat and kneeling beside her.

Jessie looked at him, confused. "Why? I mean, it's not like there was anything that you could have done for me. What, were ya gonna go across the border and save me?" Her confused look started to fade as she stared off into the distance and her eyes became glassy. "They took me in the alley along with Emily. They threw us in a black van and drove us over to Canada. Buzz, I was _sold!" _she said, her glassy eyes starting to cry. Buzz stood up and wrapped her in his arms.

"Shh," he said, stroking her short red hair. "It's over now, you don't have to deal with that anymore. I'm here now," he told her.

"But what about Emily? She's still out there. We have to find her, Buzz."

"I'm sure the police are working on finding her. We just-" he sighed. "We just have to hope that they will find her."

Jessie wept into Buzz's shoulder, and finally the tears stopped coming. "I'm sorry," she whispered.

"You have nothing to be sorry for, sweetie. What happened wasn't your fault." Replied Buzz gently.

Jessie pulled back, wiping the remainder of the tears from her face. "Thank you. For everything. I thought you'd be angry at me for running away like that," she confessed.

"Jessie, I was never mad at you. I-I always thought it was something that I did that made you leave."

The red-haired girl shook her head. "No Buzz, I left on my own. I was just so ready to get out of here that I took the first scholarship I got and ran off. It was nothing that you, Woody, Bo, or anyone else did. I just..I don't know. I felt like I needed to just run away and be happy. I had no idea that happiness came at such a great price."

The two sat in silence for a while before Jessie got up and pulled Buzz with her. "Come on, Silly Space Boy. Let's get back inside," she said, earning a smile from Buzz. She had called him that ever since he'd told her that he wanted to live on the moon one day back when they were little.

The two made their way back to the house, greeting Bo and Woody who were in the living room watching TV. "Want to join them?" Buzz asked.

Jessie nodded her head and the two claimed the love seat against the wall. "What are we watching?" asked Jessie.

"'Deal or No Deal'," replied Woody.

The four sat watching TV for a while. Well, two of them were. The other two were just glad to be back in each other's arms.

* * *

**Flufffffffffffff:) Hehe. I like fluff :) The world is so much happier when filled with fluffiness. :)**

**The camping story is from ****"Gone Camping!" by SPANISHBUZZFTW. Go read it :)**


	4. Chapter 4

_Chapter Four: To __T__he Movies_

Jessie woke up at around eight the next morning. She sat up and stretched before making her way to the bathroom to get ready for the day. She emerged at 8:30 and headed downstairs to grab some breakfast on her way out to the barn. Noticing the note on the counter saying her brother was out in the fields, she walked the short distance and through the big doors. She finished her breakfast, and got Bullseye ready to ride to find her brother in the fields.

Riding Bullseye brought back so many memories. She arrived at the field about five minutes later, spotting Woody trying to round up some of the cows. "Need a hand?" She called out.

"Sure!" He replied.

The two managed to round up the cattle and bring them back to the field close to the barn. "We just got a bull," he explained.

They spent most of the morning doing things around the barn. At noon, they released the horses from their saddles and other equipment and let them out in the field with the other horses. They then went in for lunch themselves, and began talking of their plans for that night.

"Bo and I are going out to see a movie tonight," he told Jessie.

"That should be fun," she said, not looking up from her plate.

"Um..Bo was thinking you could join us if you wanted to."

The red-haired girl shook her head. "Nah, I don't want to be a third wheel."

"Actually, she said that you could..maybe bring Buzz?"

Jessie looked up. "Woody..I..I don't know. I mean, I don't even know if he wants to date again."

"Jessie, we haven't seen Buzz this happy in a long time. After you left, he really didn't talk to anyone. I mean, if you saw him before last night, you wouldn't have recognized him."

"Really?" Jessie asked, with both surprise and concern written on her face

"Yeah.".

"I don't know, Woody."

"C'mon Jess! It'll be fun!"

Jessie thought about it for a moment before she agreed. "I'll go call him."

"Um well..we kinda already talked to him about it last night."

"Oh really? When?" she asked, looking up to stare a hole through her brother.

"Um..well, I caught him before dinner."

"Well..I guess I'll go. What movie are we going to go see anyway?" Jessie wondered.

"That new one from James Cameron._ Avatar_ I think it's called."

"That's a great movie!" Jessie said, suddenly excited.

"You've seen it?" asked Woody.

"No, but I've heard great things about it!" Jessie said, eyes sparkling with happiness.

"Then it's settled. Movie starts at six, so Bo and Buzz said they'll come around five."

"Sounds great. You need any more help?" asked the redhead, standing up to put her plate in the sink.

"Nah. There's not much left to be done for today."

"Alright. I'm going to go up and go through some of my old clothes. See what fits and stuff."

Woody nodded and got up to go back out to the barn. Jessie made her way upstairs to her room, and started to pull old clothes out of the drawers in her dresser. There were only a few shirts and pairs of pants that didn't fit, so she thankfully wouldn't have to go shopping for new clothes. While she would never admit it (especially to Bo), she didn't mind shopping. Sure, it wasn't her favorite activity, but there were worse things that she could think of having to do.

While putting back her clothes, she noticed something in the bottom of her drawer. Noticing the lone sheet of paper, she pulled it out to read it. It was a note from Buzz, back from high school, asking her if she wanted to go to homecoming with him. _I forgot I saved this.._she thought to herself. She read it a couple times, noticing all the spots where he had erased something, just to write something else, but worded differently. Smiling, she put it back into the drawer. Noticing it was almost four thirty, she got herself cleaned up and ready for that night.

She decided on a green polo shirt and a pair of jeans and got downstairs just as she saw Buzz's car pull up to the house. She ran outside and gave him a hug.

"What was that for? Not that I'm complaining," he asked, hugging her back.

"Just because," she replied. "Woody is still out in the field. Wanna go out and get him with me?"

Buzz really didn't change that much over the past few years. He had finally caught up to her in height, and his hair was still the same sandy blonde and his eyes were still the same. In fact, it seemed like everyone had stayed the same but her.

"Um..sure."

Jessie pulled back and looked at Buzz. "Still afraid of horses?" she asked.

"I'm not afraid, they just..they are really big and-" he started to protest.

"You're scared."

Buzz sighed. "Yeah, a little.

A mischievous grin appeared on her face. "Well..we'll just have to fix that won't we?"

Buzz chuckled. "Maybe some other time. C'mon. Let's go inside and wait for your brother," he said, putting his arm around her shoulder as the two made their way inside.

Bo's little car pulled up a few minutes later, and Woody got in at about the same time. He went upstairs to change and clean up, and the four were all crammed into Woody's truck as they headed towards town and the movie theater.

Once there, they all piled out and headed up to buy their tickets and popcorn. The movie was almost sold out, even though it had already been out for a couple of weeks.

* * *

"That was the best movie EVER!" exclaimed Jessie as they walked out of the theater and back to Woody's truck.

"It _was _really good," agreed Buzz.

"I thought it was sad though," commented Bo.

"Yeah, it was kinda sad in the middle, but the ending was great. I wonder if they'll make a sequel.." Jessie wondered as she got into the truck.

"Dunno, but I'm sure they will," Woody said as he started the truck. The ride back was filled with animated conversation about _Avatar_, and how much they liked it.

When they got back, Bo and Woody went for a walk, leaving Jessie and Buzz alone again. They sat on the porch swing for another half hour, watching the moon rise. "It's getting late," Buzz said finally.

"Mm.." Jessie replied, leaning her head down on his shoulder.

"I have to go to work tomorrow, and you look like you could use some sleep."

Jessie sighed. "Will I see you again tomorrow?"

"I can swing by after work, if you want me to."

"I'll always want you to," she replied.

Buzz leaned down and kissed her before getting up to leave.

"I'll see you tomorrow," he said before getting into his car and driving back down the long driveway.

Jessie walked in and headed upstairs. She changed into her pajamas, trying to fall asleep quickly so that tomorrow would come faster.

* * *

Author's Note: Well Band Camp was okay. The chaperones hated me, but I still had fun. Here is the next chapter! I hope you like it! I don't know how much time I will have for the story now that I have both band AND cross country, but I'll try. That and the fact the my computer in my room has been re-located to the den because the other one died and we didn't really want to buy another. Idk..maybe I'll just hijack my mom's lap top.

Thank you for all the reviews an d such, I may have been a zombie when I got back from band camp, but I still read each and every one of them! And I'm glad ya'll liked the preview. That will be in the next chapter, so keep checking your email for an update! You guys rock as much as the saxophone section does this year!

3Blue:)


	5. Chapter 5

_Chapter Five: Questions and a Lesson_

Jessie awoke the next morning to the sun streaming into her window. Today was a Sunday, so Woody wouldn't be as busy as he usually was. The vet would come today, so the only real work that needed to be done was to look over the herd and see if any of the cattle had problems. They would then be brought in so that the vet could provide the necessary treatment to them.

Feeling ambitious, she got out of bed, put on her robe, and made her way down to the kitchen to make breakfast. She remembered the recipe for her mom's infamous home-made pancakes, and started to prepare that. The redhead dug through the fridge looking for eggs and bacon to put on the griddle as well.

Fifteen minutes later, breakfast was on the table and her brother had come down just in time.

"Well this is a pleasant surprise!" He said as he sat down and began to fill his plate.

Jessie joined him. "Well, I'm no 'Bo' when it comes to the kitchen, but I know a little."

"Looks great, Jess."

The two sat in silence for a few minutes, only the sounds of forks clinging on the plates filling the room. "So," began Woody. "Things seemed to go good with you and Buzz last night."

Jessie blushed a little, before replying, "Yeah, we had a great time."

"That's great. Hey Jess, can I ask you something?"

"Sure!"

"Well..Bo and my seven month anniversary is coming up in two weeks and-"

"Wow, you planning anything special?" interrupted Jessie.

"Actually yes..Well..can you promise not to tell her?"

"I swear!" promised the redhead.

"Well, I was going to ask her to marry me, actually."

Jessie stopped chewing, her mouth full of pancake, and stared at her brother. "Proposing? OHMYGOSHWOODY!"

Woody laughed. "I take it you think it's a good idea?"

"Well, yeah, but, do you even have a ring?"

"Yeah, I do."

"Well? Let's see it!" Jessie said, bouncing up and down in her seat.

"Okay, okay! It's up in my room," said the brunette man, getting up out of his chair and heading to the stairs.

While he was gone, Jessie wondered if she and Buzz would ever be like that. Back in high-school, they were inseparable. But now he seemed reserved around her. Almost like he was afraid that she would disappear again. _Well, _she thought. _I'll just have to make him believe that I'm here to stay._

Woody came back downstairs, carrying a little blue box in his hand. "Don't lose it," he warned, handing it to her.

Jessie rolled her eyes and opened the box. In it was a ring whose band was white gold,with little intricate designs of loops and swirls. It surrounded three beautiful diamonds, two smaller and one bigger one in the middle.

"What a rock!" yelled Jessie. "Bo's gonna be soooo surprised!"

"You CAN'T tell Bo, Jess!"

"I promise I won't!"

"Okay, I'm holding you to your word."

* * *

The vet arrived around noon, and left around 3. Buzz got off of work at 5, so Jessie had two hours of free time. She decided to go for a ride on Bullseye down to the pond. Jessie put on his riding equipment and let him run most of the way. She took the familiar trail through the woods, taking in all of nature's beauty. Once there, she took off Bullseye's saddle and tied him to a tree near the water.

The redhead walked out to the end of the little dock. She sat down and took off her boots and socks and stuck her feet into the water. She sat watching the trees surrounding the back of the pond.

Jessie must have dozed off, because the next thing she knew, she was being picked up and thrown into the pond. She felt the water go over her head and emerged to find Buzz laughing so hard, he was clutching his stomach and nearly falling over. _Revenge is a dish best served cold.._She thought as she climbed out and attempted to push Buzz into the water. After a few minutes of struggle, Jessie won, and they were both in the pond, splashing each other.

"I'm glad I took the time to change out of my work clothes before I came over!" he said, making his way to the ladder on the dock.

"What exactly do you do?"

"Oh! I work at the astrology lab in Houstan," he explained.

"Really? That's awesome!"

The blonde chuckled. "You'll have to come up some time."

The two climbed out and started to dry off on the dock. Fifteen minutes later, they stood up and decided to go home to get towels. "I think it's time for your first riding lesson!" Jessie suggested.

"Um..."

Jessie laughed. "Come _on _Buzz! Bullseye wouldn't hurt a fly! Or we could use Buttercup..whoever you want."

"Bullseye would be fine."

Jessie nodded and put Bullseye's saddle back on. She climbed on and looked down at Buzz, who was giving her a look of confusion.

"Well, hop on. Unless you plan on walking all the way back."

"I walked here so I'll just-"

"Come on Buzz. It'll take forever to walk back. Bullseye promises he will be good, won't ya boy?" She asked, patting the brown horse's neck. As if he understood her, he bobbed his head up and down, getting excited.

Buzz took one more nervous glance at the horse, and climbed on behind Jessie on the saddle. She clicked her tounge and nudged the horse's sides and the horse took off at a slow trot.

Buzz held on to Jessie tightly, which made her smile. They made it back to the house and dried off completely, and Jessie asked if Buzz would stay for dinner. He accepted, and Jessie went off to the kitchen to search the freezer for something to throw in the oven. Finding a frozen pizza, she shoved it in, set the timer, and went out to find Buzz. He was outside talking to Woody about something near the barn. She ran over and said that dinner would be ready in about twenty minutes.

* * *

After dinner, Buzz and Jessie went out to the porch to say good-bye. It was already almost seven, and Buzz said he had some things to write up for an online class he was taking. Once they were out, he asked if she wanted to do something on Tuesday. He had the day off work, and suggested that they could go out to dinner or something.

"I'd love to," came Jessie's reply.

"Perfect. I'll come over around three. Where would you like to go?" he asked.

"Um..well..New York didn't really have any good Mexican restaurants so..."

Buzz nodded his head. "I know just the place. I'll pick you up around 5. Sound good?"

Jessie nodded eagerly. "Will I see you tomorrow, then?"

Buzz nodded. "I'll have to come over later, though. Around eight."

Jessie narrowed her eyes and pretended to act suspicious. "Why? Have a hot date with a girlfriend?"

"Yes, she's got these beautiful green eyes and bright red hair. Tall, outgoing, funny.." he said trailing off.

Jessie rolled her eyes. "Well that's fine, my handsome blonde-haired, blue-eyed, short boyfriend will be over most of the day anyway."

"Hey, I'm not _that _short."

"Um..Buzz...I was at least three inches taller than you until sophomore year."

"Freshman. And it didn't help that you wore heels at homecoming that year. Made me look like a midget.." he said.

"Hey, for the record, Bo made me wear them."

Buzz laughed and leaned down to kiss Jessie. "_Adios_, _mi armor._" he whispered.

"Bye.." she replied.

For some reason, Buzz speaking Spanish always made her stomach flutter. In high school, she planned on taking it, but decided against it and took French instead. So even though he always tried to explain the meanings of the words he would whisper to her, she always forgot most of them. This one, however, she recognized as love, and blushed at the thought.

She stood there for a while, just happy to be outside and to be able to see the sky. Thinking back to this morning's conversation with Woody, she wondered if she and Buzz would ever get married. The small romantic, girly part of her bubbled with excitement and hoped so.

* * *

Author's Note: Well hey readers! Apparently you have to clean out your outbox before you can send more docs...heh..silly me didn'tknow that, and sent this a few weeks ago, only realizing yesterday that it never sent...stupid docx XD

Just a heads up, school starts tomorrow (:[) so I'm gonna be super busy as I have cross country AND band things to deal with now on top of school. Sophmore year is gonna suck. I can't even take drivers ed till winter because it's after school and so is cross and my coach is an ass about people missing practices and he says that it's not neccicary and that it can wait. Um...let's see...I shaved NINE MINUTES off my time last race and you won't let me miss a few practices so I don't have to run/walk/ride my bike/bug friends for rides any more? Jerk. K I'm done ranting.

You know the drill! Reviews make me happy!

Thanks again to everyone who reads this! You don't know how much it means to me that people like the story!

~Blue:)


	6. Chapter 6

_**Please note that this story has a kind-of-ish lemon thingy in it. Story has been moved to "M". Not a lot of detail but I just wanted to be safe :)**_

_Chapter Six: A Special Night_

Buzz and Jessie walked out of the restaurant laughing and holding hands. They'd had a great time at dinner, and when Jessie suggested they go back to Buzz's place for a bit of privacy for a while, Buzz agreed with a little uncertainty in his eyes.

Once they got into his apartment, Buzz suggested that they watch a movie. Jessie nodded eagerly and Buzz led her over to his small collection of DVD's. After a few minutes, they decided on _Sherlock Holmes _with Robert Downey Jr. Jessie had never seen it, and it was one of Buzz's favorites, so it was win-win situation.

The two sat together on the couch; Buzz with his arm around Jessie's shoulder, and Jessie resting her head on Buzz's shoulder. Occasionally the red-head would ask a question and the blonde would answer, but other than that they didn't talk much. After the movie, Buzz suggested that it was getting late and that he should drive Jessie home but she protested.

"Buzz, we haven't seen each other in four years. I..I know that we are different people, but I know I still love you, as much as I did in high school, but I don't understand. Why don't you want to be with me anymore? I thought tonight was going to be about us.." she said, tears of anger and hurt threatening to fall.

Buzz looked at Jessie with a dumb-founded expression. "Of course I still love you, Jess! I've always loved you. Ever since we were six and first met I knew one day I would marry you. But Jess, that's the thing! Four years is a really long time to go without any contact from you. I mean, I know I could have e-mailed you, but I always thought it was something I did that made you leave. That's why I never tried to talk to you after that. And when I saw what happened..I don't really know. I just shut everyone out. Jess..I knew I couldn't live without you."

"Benjamin Lightyear, don't you ever say that. I left because I couldn't stand small town living, and I thought that if I went up to New York that I would be happier. But I guess I never really thought about why I would be. Whenever I'm with you, I _am _happy and always have been," she said. After a minute of silence, she continued. "You were the only thing that got me through that year and a half of hell. The thought that maybe one day I would be with you again was the only thing that kept me from snapping. When the cops found all of us girls in that warehouse, I knew that one day I could be with you again, and that we would have a happily ever after, like I always dreamed about. Now I'm out of that nightmare, and I can finally live the dream, so Buzz..please..live it with me."

* * *

All of the regret vanished from his blue eyes as he leaned down and captured her lips in a heated kiss. Jessie leaned back so she was laying on the couch, with Buzz on top of her. When she pulled away to catch her breath, Buzz continued to trail kisses down her neck and back up to her earlobe to nibble at it. Jessie let out a soft moan and pulled him back so that their lips met again in another heated kiss.

Jessie's hands found their way to his shirt buttons and started the task of undoing them. "Bedroom?" Buzz whispered as she succeeded in the task.

The red-head nodded as he sat up and brought her with him. He picked up her thin form and she wrapped her legs around his waist as he walked them to his small bedroom. He set her down gently on the bed and took his shirt off the rest of the way before climbing on to join her. They resumed a similar position as they were on the couch.

Buzz's hand made its way down her side, before gently grabbing the fabric of her shirt near her waist. "You sure you want to do this?"

"Buzz, this isn't our first time," she replied, a frown slowly creeping onto her mouth.

"I know, but I just don't want to push you to do anything you don't want to do.."

"I've never been more sure of anything."

Buzz smiled, "I think that was the-"

"Same thing I told you five years ago?"

He nodded before proceeding to free her from her shirt. Jessie wrapped her arms around his shoulders before bringing her head up for another kiss. Buzz responded willingly.

He groaned when he felt her small hands toying with the belt of his pants. She swiftly undid it, and freed him of his jeans before he did the same for her. One of his arms was supporting his weight while his hand went to cup one of Jessie's breasts over her bra. Jessie moaned again and started to shrug out of her bra.

The two continued to kiss deeply as the last scraps of clothing were removed from their bodies. Before entering her, Buzz gave her a look asking for permission again. Jessie responded with a deep kiss. He took that as a yes.

The two moved together with grace, each stroke filled with love, each touch with passion. The two were left breathless in each other's arms. Jessie snuggled closer to Buzz and sighed with content.

"Should you call Woody telling him you won't be home?"

"Buzz, I'm 22 years old. I think I can spend one night with my boyfriend."

He nodded and pulled Jessie closer and pulled the sheet up over them. "Good night, _mi ángel ."_

Jessie smiled as she drifted off to sleep.

**xXx**

Jessie woke up cradled against a warm, strong chest. It was still dark outside, but there was a faint glow from where they had left the lights on last night. She turned to see if her boyfriend was awake, only to find the face of one of her captors.

"Hey there, Red," He said as he reached to grab her, using the new name that they gave her after she was captured.

"No! No, don't touch me! Please don't! Please!" she begged as he pinned her under him. She squeezed her eyes shut as he began to touch her. She hoped and prayed that someone would find her, someone would hear her cries, her pleas, that someone would come and help her.

* * *

"Jessie! Jess, c'mon love, wake up!" said a familiar voice.

She opened her eyes to find Buzz leaning over her, a look of fear on his face. "Buzz.." she whispered as she shot up to hug him. The tears she had held back from earlier that night came and she cried once again on his shoulder.

"Shh.." he told her. "It was just a dream.." he said, rubbing her back and trying to soothe and comfort her. "I'm here, Jess. Nobody will ever hurt you again. Your fears are far behind you," he whispered into her ear as she started to stop crying.

She stopped crying and stayed in her boyfriend's arms for a while before laying back down, taking him with her. "Did I wake you up?" She asked.

"No, I was up when you started talking."

She nodded before turning over and snuggled against his chest again. She fell back into a light sleep, but Buzz remained awake. He wished there was something he could do to help her, but he had no clue what that was. He watched her sleep for a while before closing his eyes and falling into a troubled sleep himself.

* * *

**A/N: Like it? Hate it? Review :) It would reall make my week.**

**School sucks. I hate it. Not really. I just hat my one english teacher. She has assigned us two poems and four stories and WE HAVEN'T HAD A FULL WEEK OF SCHOOL YET :l Needless to say I've been busy.**

**Kay enough of my ranting.**

**Again, thank you to everyone who reads this! I bet you are getting sick of me saying (typing?) this but it really makes me happy that people enjoy the story :) And (again) thanks to my beta, Jenifer Collins who is just plain awesome and ya'll should totally read her stories (if you haven't already).**

**Well I'm off to bed now...*sigh***

**OH! One last thing: Double awesome points for anyone who can tell me what song Buzz was quoting to Jessie after her nightmare :)**


End file.
